This invention relates to an identification system and more particularly to a bracket identification system in which the readable patient information is permanently contained within the bracelet. Identification bracelets of this type are used primarily for identifying patients in hospitals, rehabilitation centers and rest homes.
In today's hospitals each patient is customarily given an identification bracelet containing his or her name and other relevant information. The patient is also given a plastic card, similar to a credit or charge card, having the same information embossed in the card. The card is unique to that patient and can be processed through standardly available credit card imprinters. Thus, information from the patient's individual card can be transferred to individual charge slips for services or supplies given to that patient. Applicant has incorporated this card system into an identification bracelet system in which the patient's information is transferred from his or her embossed card to an identification bracelet.
In addition to having the patient identification information on the bracelet, the bracelet itself must not be easily removed. This is especially important for security reasons and to minimize the possibility of one patient receiving medication intended for another patient. Thus, the band should only be removed in an authorized manner which will substantially destroy the band and prohibit its reuse.
In the past most identification bracelets were made of a plastic type material which was looped around the patient's limb and fastened. The identification information is written, typewritten or imprinted on a paper or similar receiving medium which is affixed to the bracelet or the plastic bond material itself before the bracelet is placed on the patient. A major problem with this type of bracelet is that the identification information is generally printed with ink which can be rubbed, smudged and possibly washed off. Hydrotherapy, showering or washing one's hands tended to remove the patient information from the bracelet. These type of bracelets are generally inadequate for hospital use in which the patient identification must be legibly and permanently affixed to the patient's wrist until such time as it is intended to be removed.
One example of a bracelet identification system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,835 entitled Identification System. This system included a label system in which a series of labels are retained in a bracelet and can be individually removed for use by hospital staff. This system does not have the patient information imbedded within the bracelet and the labels can be damaged by moisture. Another example of a bracelet is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,036. This device has the identification information on a tag that is attached to the bracelet by a tether. A shortcoming of this bracelet is that it is expensive to manufacture and it is bulkier and thicker than can be comfortably worn by a patient.
Examples of recording materials are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,670,971 entitled Flexible Record Protective Recording Media and 2,648,924 entitled Label Structure. The '971 disclosure relates to a flexible recording media which utilizes a carbon transfer to create the image. The label shown in the '924 patent does not suggest its use in a bracelet assembly. Furthermore, it uses a waxy material sealed within the label structure. When the wax is moved, a readable image is created. A shortcoming is if the seal should rupture, the wax would escape and the image ruined. Also, the wax could be moved subsequent to the creation of the image, which would result in the loss or destruction of the information on the label.
A solution to the above problem is to have an identification bracelet in which the information is permanently embedded in the bracelet in such a manner that it is impervious to the surrounding elements. As stated above, a major problem with the prior art devices is that the identification is either written on the outside of the bracelet, is not permanent, or it is contained on a piece of paper which is embedded in a pocket or pouch on the bracelet. The use of pockets is generally unacceptable as they are not water-tight and, therefore, are not impervious to the introduction of water or bodily fluids which can destroy the paper and printed information.
Applicant's invention provides for the readable patient information being permanently contained within the band rather than on an exterior surface of the band. Thus, the information is completely protected from exposure to bodily fluids or other external chemicals which may denigrate the readability of the patient information. Furthermore, in the preferred embodiment, the readability of the patient information is of superior quality as it is generally printed with a credit card imprinter, a typewriter or other similar printing device. This is an important feature in that critical information relevant to each patient will not be inadvertently misinterpreted or misread.
Applicant's invention is an identification band made of flexible plastic that is looped around a patient's limb and the fastened by means of a locking fastener. There is a transparent portion through which the patient identifying information is viewed. Beneath each transparent portion is a layer of permanently deformable polytetraflourethylene. Beneath this layer is a base layer of contrasting colored material. When concentrated pressure is applied from an embossed plastic card, which is inserted within an imprinter, the imprinting force pushes the contrasting base material through the polytetraflourethylene layer which creates a readable image through the transparent portion of the identification bracelet. The concentrated pressure can also be applied from the top of the band on the protective cover which deforms the polytetraflourethylene material and exposes the contrasting base material along the lines of force created by the concentrated pressure.
Polytetraflourethylene is a permanently deformable type material which once altered through concentrated pressure applied agaist a rigid surface retains the deformation. The band with the patient information embossed thereon is affixed to the patient's limb with a non-removable fastener. The band is highly flexible as it is manufactured from a lamination of nylon and low density polyethylene. The readable information is impervious to moisture and body fluids as the information is completely sealed within the band.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bracelet assembly which carries identification information on an elongated flexible band with the identification information embedded within the band. Related to this object is the object of providing a bracelet assembly which has the identification information impervious to body fluids, moisture, dirt, and abrasion.
Another object is to provide a bracelet assembly which has the identification information transmitted from a plastic card and associated plastic card imprinter onto the bracelet assembly.
Another object is to provide a bracelet assembly which has a polytetraflourethylene layer of material which is permanently deformed by the application of mechanical pressure to render a visible image through the bracelet.
Another object is to provide a bracelet assembly which can be locked around a patient's limb and not easily removed without destroying the bracelet assembly. Related thereto is the object of providing a bracelet assembly that will not easily allow the modification of information on the bracelet while the bracelet is being worn.
Yet another object is to provide a bracelet assembly which can have identification information written on the front surface of a bracelet assembly which deforms the deformable layer leaving a readable image within the bracelet assembly. Related to this object is the object of having identification information embedded into the deformable layer by means of a typewriter without the need of the inked image remaining on the identification bracelet.
Yet another object is to provide a bracelet assembly in which identification information is embedded in a bracelet without the need of inks or chemicals to form the readable information.
These and other objects will become apparent upon reading the brief description of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.